


Surprise Party

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Het, Incest, Infidelity, Masturbation, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: For SDK for her birthday. Love you, bb. ♥





	Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



> For SDK for her birthday. Love you, bb. ♥

"Don't take too long," her mum said, standing with a hand on the doorknob. "Guests will begin arriving shortly."

"I won't." Lily watched the door until it was closed completely, waited a few more seconds then flicked her wand to lock it. "Brilliant," she whispered, grinning at her own cleverness.

She turned to look at herself in the mirror, quite pleased with the big curls she'd charmed into her hair. Her dress was a pale blue which everyone said seemed to make her skin glow an alabaster white. 

Far better than the green so often seen on gingers, she thought with a frown.

She walked to the chest of drawers and pulled open the one on the bottom, reaching into the far back corner and pulled out a tiny pair of knickers in a matching blue.

Lily pulled off the other ones she was wearing—they had to be three years old and looked old-fashioned like something her grandmother would wear. 

She didn't put on the new ones though. With one last look at the door, she sat down on the edge of her bed and lifted her skirt. 

Her fingers immediately sought her warm, wet folds and she sighed softly at the first touch, offering a bit of relief to her near-constant arousal. Some days she had to change her knickers they were so wet!

"Yes," she said softly as she lay back and spread her legs wide. 

_Creak._

Her eyes darted to her wardrobe as it was the one spot in the room with a loose floorboard.

"Who's there?" she said, heart pounding.

"Don't stop on my account," a voice said before shimmering into existence.

Uncle Ron.

"Planning to watch?" she asked, spreading her legs wider and purposefully dipping her fingers inside.

"In fact," he said as he approached the bed, "perhaps I should take over where you left off."

He pushed two fingers into her and she couldn't help but whimper. His hands were so broad, so strong, so rough.

She shivered.

"More," she said, rolling her hips. "More, please."

He chuckled and brushed his thumb over her clit making her legs twitch. "Tell me what you want, Lily Luna. I need to hear the words."

"I want your big cock, Uncle Ron," she replied, breathless with anticipation. "I want you to fuck me."

"I know you do." He stepped back and dropped his trousers, pushing his pants down with them. "You always do."

Lily's mouth watered at the sight. He was long and thick and so incredibly hard.

He didn't waste any time and pulled Lily to the edge of her bed, pulling her legs up and over his shoulders.

"Ready, baby?" he asked as he positioned himself at her entrance, the head dragging through her wetness.

"Yeah," she breathed, entire body bracing for the onslaught.

He plunged into her in a single thrust and then covered her mouth just as she was about to cry out.

"Gotta be quiet, my sweet Lily," he crooned as he pulled his hand away. 

She nodded and put her own hand over her mouth to try to keep from shouting.

"Merlin, fuck," he groaned, sweat dripping down the side of his face as his hips snapped forward over and over, his cock hitting bottom inside her on every thrust, ramming her cervix and sending bolts of electricity over her body.

She was coiled tight like a spring and on his next powerful thrust, Lily's eyes rolled back in her head, her legs shook and she lifted her arse up off the bed as she came whining into her fist.

As soon as she opened her eyes again, he grabbed her hips and sped up, balls smacking against her before he groaned low in his throat and shuddered violently, spilling inside her.

He rested there, panting, thrusting lazily. "I'd love another go but you've a party."

"You know where to find me," she said and squeezed around him, grinning when he shivered. 

His cock slipped out but he shoved three fingers back in, grabbing and holding her cunt possessively as if he'd take it with him if he could. "Yes, I do."

He let her go and when she reached for her wand to clean herself up, he held up his hand and flicked his own wand, cleaning them both. "You still aren't allowed to do magic when you're not at Hogwarts."

"Mum doesn't care," Lily said, rolling her eyes. "It's one more year anyway."

"Don't let Aunt Hermione catch you," he said as he pulled up his zip.

She waited until he looked at her again, raised an eyebrow and said, "Likewise."


End file.
